


Homecoming

by sakumareis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakumareis/pseuds/sakumareis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a wave of memories attack Uchiha Itachi before he sets out to his hometown, Konohagakure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi, the Akatsuki, and everyone in Naruto, no matter how much I want to.
> 
> A little experiment done to test my writing skills (particularly on emotions and character development). My first fanfiction published for the Naruto fandom. Let's just hope that this one is okay.

Itachi glances down at his right ring finger, and after quite a while in his life, notices his Akatsuki ring after his finger has became numb to it due to wearing it for years. He sees the word ‘vermilion’ engraved on its red gemstone, not needing to read it carefully anymore as he has seen it countless of times before and has become too familiar to that one kanji word. His left index finger and thumb twists it around his finger, finally feeling the cold metal against his skin again.

A sigh escapes his slightly opened mouth, and his gaze trails to the conical straw hat he has been holding. His fingers skim across the tassels, and moved to the ornamental torques. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, and tries to come up with a plan to minimize casualties for both his and Kisame’s visit to Konohagakure. Being a double agent for the village isn't an easy job, especially when you are not planning to kill anyone, not even the target: the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

When he heard that he is going to go for the Nine-Tails with Kisame, Itachi had tried not to wince when he heard the name ‘Konohagakure’ coming out of Pain’s mouth. However, the Akatsuki leader seemed to have noticed the change for a split second in Itachi’s usually calm demeanour, and raised an eyebrow before he seemed to have dismissed it, and continued with explaining their assignments.

Itachi wonders how the village has been doing, after years of not visiting it. He secretly wishes that he could enter the walls with the citizens welcoming him back happily instead of having jonins watch closely as he 'intrudes' into the village, attacking him after they find out that the notorious Uchiha Itachi has returned to the village, aiming for the jinchuriki. Of course, he has no intentions on harming the jinchuriki boy, as that would bring the village nothing but disaster. He plans to show that bastard Danzo Shimura that he is still alive and is still keeping an eye on him, in case the Konoha elder is planning to try and harm Sasuke.

_Ah, Sasuke._

Years have passed since the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and even Itachi does not wish to recall it as it pains him so much. He remembers slaying every single one of the Uchiha clan members with Tobi's help, leaving his parents and Sasuke, who was on the way home at late night after training. He remembers telling the whole story to his parents, with them facing the back, waiting for the boy to murder them. "Itachi, promise me one thing. Take care of Sasuke," his father has said, moments before he proceeds to kill them. He remembers breaking into tears, saying that he will, though he knows that he could not guarantee it, no matter how hard he tries. Of course, he also remembers how his hands shook violently when he tightened his grip on his sword, obviously hesitant to kill both of his parents. 

When his father tells him that he is proud of his son despite being on different paths, he grew even more reluctant and started questioning about his choice before finally deciding that it was for the best. Oh, how much tears he had shed at that moment. He could not remember crying any harder than that in his lifetime.

What pains him the most, however, is when Sasuke entered the scene, eyes widened in surprise and disbelief when he saw his beloved older brother standing over their parents' dead bodies. It pained Itachi to tell his dear brother that he 'was not worth killing' as if he was worthless (when in reality, the younger Uchiha means the world to him), and that he made Sasuke live a life of vengeance while trying to avenge the clan. He tries to convince himself that it was for the best since he has to die in his brother's hands instead of the stupid terminal illness he has, but he could not help but feel guilty for tainting the young shinobi's soul with hatred and revenge. 

He still could remember how Sasuke managed to knock his forehead protector with a kunai, and how he shed one more tear as he picked it up. Maybe the younger has not realized it until now, but for Itachi, it was like a symbol that he is no longer considered as a Konoha shinobi, and should live the rest of his life as a wanted international criminal. It was a shame that he was forced to carve a line across the metal plate of his Konoha forehead protector when he joined the Akatsuki not long after, when he did - no, he _does_ not want to break any ties with the village. 

He wonders how that kid is doing right now. After doing a quick count of how many years have passed since he left Konohagakure as a 'traitor', he guesses that his younger brother must be around twelve or thirteen ('Ah, he should at least be a Genin now, shouldn't he?' Itachi thought, remembering how he used to be a part of the ANBU at that age. Still, he does not expect Sasuke to follow his footsteps as a prodigy). He wonders how much stronger he has become since he last witnessed the younger's powers. Has he finally learned to aim an arrow at a wild boar properly?

Without realizing it himself, his lips curl into a crooked smile as he is trapped in his thoughts and memories of Sasuke. If only things are different than the way it is right now, he would still be able to watch the younger grow into a strong shinobi, perhaps surpassing even Itachi at one point. But then again, he had chosen this path since a long time ago. He knows that he should man up for a bit and face the consequences. Besides, like what Danzo has said to him, Sasuke will eventually know the truth.

Itachi finally places the straw hat on top of his head, lets the tassels cover his face, and sets out to the village that was once his home with Kisame.

**Author's Note:**

> Any forms of feedbacks are very much appreciated.


End file.
